Collision with Fate
by Tsulover27
Summary: Tsuna aka Dame-Tsuna is a normal sixteen year old boy in his first year of high school. He is bullied and teased but all he wishes for is a normal life and to find love. Well guess what Tsuna, after meeting that handsome stranger on your way home you just might, but your life will DEFINITELY not be normal. sry not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic plz review and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, if I did Tsuna and Reborn*starts having sick fantasies* *gunshot * never mind -_-**

*********Tsuna************Reborn*********Tsuna****** **********

He sat there in the back of the class just hoping the bell for the end of the day would sound so he could leave. He anxiously shifted in his seat and looked at the clock. 3…2…1 ding, Namimori's bell finally rang. He stood up, quickly assembled his stuff and dashed out of the classroom, hoping to avoid his daily abusers also known as his bullies.

This boy was Sawada Tsunayoshi, called Dame-Tsuna by his classmates. He had a mop of soft, brown hair and wide, doe-like eyes the same colour as his hair. He ran out the gate as fast as he could, evading his bullies. As he made the corner, he collided with a strong, firm chest. He smelled a light scent of Italian cologne on the man he collided with.

When he looked up he saw a well-formed face with black eyes and hair, covered by a black fedora which had a yellow stripe on it. He looked at the boy with a face void of expression, but under that was a surprised face.

"Ah gomenasai," Tsuna quickly yelled as he stepped aside and kept running, still scared of his bullies (though they were not chasing him).

The stranger suddenly had a smirk on his face, turning in the direction Tsuna ran into. "What an interesting boy, can't wait to see him again," he said as he leisurely waltzed down the street.

Tsuna finally reached his front door and went into the house. "Tadaima okaa-san," he announced as he entered. From the kitchen came a young lady with short brown hair and the same doe-like eyes as Tsuna.

"Ah Tsu-kun okaeri, dinner will be ready in 30 minutes," she replied as she went back into the kitchen to finish off dinner.

Tsuna went upstairs to his room and slumped down on his bed. For some reason he couldn't get that handsome stranger out of his head. He wasn't gay for crying out loud so why is a guy in his head?!

"Why am I still thinking of him? Sure he is really handsome and strong, his chest is so firm and he smells… wahhhhhh stop Tsuna you're not gay so stop thinking about it," he told himself as he got up and went downstairs.

He sat down had his dinner with his mother, took a bath and went to bed, hoping that tomorrow would be better.

The next day came quickly and Tsuna was turning in his sleep, snuggling closer to the warm blankets he had wrapped himself in. He opened one eye and looked at his alarm clock and saw 7:45.

"HIIIIII I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry," he screamed as he tried to get up, only to tangle his feet into the blanket and fall face-first to the ground. "Ow that hurt, hiiiii I still gotta hurry up," he yelled as he threw on his clothes and left in record timing.

"Okaa-san ittekimasu"

"Tsu-kun, what about breakfast?"

"No time, I'm too late"

"Oh well then itterashai"

Tsuna quickly ran to school as he did not want to be bitten to death by the infamous Hibari Kyoya, head of the Disciplinary Committee. He made it just on time as the bell rang as soon as he passed the gate. He quickly went to class and sat down, awaiting his ever-so-annoying teacher Nezu-sensei. However, he never expected to see a tall, handsome man wearing a suit and a fedora, smirking in his direction.

"Sit down brats, if you want to live you'll listen to that order. I'm your new homeroom and math teacher, Reborn-sensei. You better not cause me any trouble if you don't want to be shitting bullets for the next few days.

When Tsuna saw the mysterious stranger from yesterday look his direction again and smirk, he knew that the next few weeks would be hell for him.

**********Tsuna***************Reborn**************** Tsuna***********

**Well that wasn't so bad now was it, hope it was good and that you'll review cuz I really wanna keep writing this so that I could get to the 'good' parts which I hope will come by the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Till then Ciaossu! Tsu-chan out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update but I had practicals for my exams and they took forever. I'm back with chapter two and I'm taking the advice from xxxKimi-chan, thanks a lot for telling me since I don't always notice.**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine, if it was then Reborn would… *evading Bianchi's poison cooking***

**~~~~~~~~~~~Tuna!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tsuna!~~~~~~~~~~Tuna!~~~~~**

Tsuna just sat there in utter shock; he was gaping like a fish trying to make sense of the situation. To think that the stranger he saw yesterday was his new homeroom and math teacher, well go figure! He started drifting off into his own thoughts.

"_Well who would have thought that he would become my teacher, he doesn't look like one nor does he act like one. The first thought that would come to mind when seeing him would be host, model, actor, even hitman fit him better than teacher," _Tsuna thought as he kept gazing at the man. He saw how Reborn-sensei took out a gun and shot a bullet at a foolish boy who decided to try and take a nap. It whizzed by him, missing the boy by a millimetre.

"_Yup, hitman would fit perfectly!" _he thought as he saw the scene unfold before him. He suddenly felt a chill down his spine so he looked forward and there he was, staring at him. Reborn-sensei really has one heck of an intimidating aura.

"Dame-Tsuna pay attention before I shoot you, I'm only giving one warning," Reborn-sensei said with so much venom in his voice that it scared some of the guys shitless.

"H-hai R-R-Reborn-sensei!" Tsuna stuttered out. He was really scared of his new teacher. He felt as if he would feel a lot of pain by being around him. Reborn smirked at the reaction he got from his adorable student. He wanted to see more of the boy's reactions; they intrigued him so much.

He put a simple math problem on the board, and then he called Tsuna up to solve it. He just stood there wondering what the hell the answer was.

"Really dame-Tsuna, you can't even solve 2x+5x, what are you doing in school? Meet me after class, I need to have a word with you," Reborn told him. Tsuna looked at him with a face of utter shock.

He wanted to evade his teacher at all costs not see him after class, geez dame-Tsuna why are you so dame?!

"I'm wondering the same thing dame-Tsuna," Reborn said while retreating to the front of the class.

"_HIIIEEE he can read minds too!"_ Tsuna yelled in his mind as he heard Reborn's remark. Reborn smirked at this and turned around again to face the class.

"Yes I can dame-Tsuna, and wipe that stupid expression of your face before I do it for you, **PERMANENTLY**," he said pointing his gun in Tsuna's direction.

"HIIEE g-gomenasai sensei!" he said quickly, trying to avoid being shot by the hot fedora wearing man. Wait! Did he just really think that?!

"Yes you did dame-Tsuna and thanks for the compliment," Reborn said, the smirk never leaving his face.

**Time skip~ after class**

The classroom was abandoned except for the two people who were at the front. Tsuna was standing in front of Reborn's desk, which had Reborn sitting behind it.

If that desk could feel emotions it would probably want to disappear from the face of the earth and never return. Maybe even combust; if that's what it took to leave it probably would have done it but it was still luckier than Tsuna.

The air was thick with tension as Reborn stared at Tsuna, and Tsuna just fidgeted at his gaze. It seems he had the same thoughts as that desk, just wishing he could crawl into some whole and never come out again.

"So dame-Tsuna, want to explain to me why you're so dame?" Reborn said from his spot behind the desk.

He was staring at Tsuna so intently; Tsuna swore that there was a hole through him by now from the burning gaze.

He decided to try and ignore the stares and think about other things, keyword_ tried_. With Reborn staring at a person with so much focus it is quite difficult to ignore it.

"So is it that you're mute or just too dame to know why you're dame?" Reborn asked again as he got no reply the first time.

Tsuna felt as if his tongue was ripped out by a chibi Reborn with devil horns and tail; and he was dancing around him, taunting him for his stupidity. When he suddenly felt breeze next to his cheek, he looked up; only to notice that Reborn just shot at him.

"HIIEE what was that for Reborn-sensei?!" Tsuna shouted at his teacher.

"You were not answering my questions dame-Tsuna *click* also… Do. Not. Shout. At .Me," Reborn said as he pointed his gun once again at Tsuna; looking at him with shadowed eyes.

"Ah g-gom-gomenasai sensei," Tsuna stuttered out quickly before a bullet could find its way into his skull.

"Also, don't call me sensei when we're alone, I hate the title anyway," Reborn said casually.

Tsuna just answered with a nod of his head, stating he understood.

"Well I guess I could let you go for now," Reborn started. Tsuna let out a breath of relief.

"That is, after your punishment," the smirk now evident on his face again. Tsuna paled at the words. What was his sexy and extremely hot teacher going to do to him?

"_Wait did I really just think this again?! Argh I'm not gay, so what the hell is wrong with me?! And I am most certainly not in love with Reborn!" _Tsuna thought to himself. However, he did not notice that Reborn was stepping forward; getting closer to Tsuna.

"You know dame-Tsuna, it is a possibility. You should never hate what you haven't tried and who knows I might let you try," Reborn said as he kept getting closer and closer to Tsuna.

Tsuna finally looked up and noticed Reborn's presence, but it was already too late. Reborn pulled him close and then pushed his upper body on the desk. He then pulled down Tsuna's pants, only to the point where his ass would be exposed.

"Punishment time dame-Tsuna," Reborn said before he raised his hand. Suddenly it came down hard, resounding painfully as he smacked Tsuna's ass.

"AAHHhh Reborn, why are you spanking me?!" Tsuna said as tears started to pool by his eyes. There was a bright, red print left where Reborn had hit Tsuna. Reborn took aim again and struck.

Tsuna screamed out again, the pain really stung at his rear end. He wanted to leave, not to feel this pain again. It was different from the usual kind.

"R-Reborn p-please stop," Tsuna begged but to no avail; Reborn just kept on spanking him.

He kept doing the same thing over and over again, spanking Tsuna until his ass was bright red and looked quite painful.

"R-Reborn please… s-stop…. It h-hurts s-s-so b-bad," Tsuna cried out as he was a wailing mess. It was after all very painful for someone to be spanked, especially by Reborn.

"Apologize first for your behaviour, and then I might forgive you," Reborn said, ready to strike again.

"I-I'm s-sorry Reborn; I w-won't do it a-again," Tsuna managed to say before he felt one last strike. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground; panting as he tried to catch his breath.

The bell rang and Tsuna knew he had to get to the next class, soon too or he'd be in trouble.

"Get to class dame-Tsuna, I'm done with you," Reborn said as he left the class, his fedora covering his face. At that moment, Tsuna did not know what to think or feel. What were Reborn's intentions?

Tsuna gathered himself up, pulled up his pants and limped to class. How he was going to sit, he did not know but at the moment he was so jealous of that table.

"_Why couldn't I have been born a table, or a cloud; that would have been nice," _Tsuna thought to himself as he trudged on.

**Time skip~ after school**

Tsuna, as usual, ran out the gate as soon as he heard the bell. Today especially he did not want to be caught as his ass still really hurt. A beating is one thing he couldn't take right now.

As he ran, he passed a boy about his age with black hair and dull brown eyes; that looked like they should be warm. He stopped for a moment and went back to the boy.

"Hey, I know that you don't know me but please smile, seeing you down makes me feel sad for some reason," Tsuna said while giving the boy one of the brightest smiles he could muster. Then he ran off again, hearing the bullies actually follow him this time.

The raven-haired boy suddenly had warmth in his eyes and a smile on his face,

"Huh I guess there is someone who still cares for me, even if it is a stranger. I guess I made the right decision to come here," the boy said as he walked down the street.

Tsuna finally got to slow down a bit since the bullies got tired of chasing him and left. He was so close to home, the place with no pain, no bullies and best of all… NO REBORN!

It was heaven to him, not having to see Reborn gave him meaning in life again.  
"Waii no Reborn, no stupid Reborn it's heaven I can see it. The angels do favour me," Tsuna said as he walked up to the door of his house.

As he opened the door, a bullet flew by him missing him by about two millimetres.

"Dame-Tsuna why are you bad-mouthing your favourite teacher in the world? Don't you love me anymore?" Reborn said with fake hurt in his voice.

The demons hate him. What the hell was that stupid Reborn doing there in the first place? Another bullet flew by him.

"Don't call me stupid dame-Tsuna, and I'm here because your mother and I had something important to tell you," Reborn said as he went a bit closer to Tsuna. He pulled down his fedora so that it would cover his face.

"Tsuna… I…am your father," Reborn said with a serious tone. Tsuna stood there as if made of stone which he probably wished at that moment. Then he just fainted.

Reborn just stood there with a smirk on his face as he let out a soft chuckle.

When Tsuna opened his eyes again, he was on a couch in the living room; opposite to him were his mother and Reborn. He instantly shot up and questioned his mother.

"Okaa-san is it true, is what Reborn said true," Tsuna asked with desperation in his voice. His mother turned to him.

"Oh Tsu-kun you're awake. Yes everything that he said is true," Nana replied to her son.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!," Tsuna screamed in exasperation as he was kneeling on the ground. Reborn just sat there smirking and started chuckling a bit. The sight was just so hilarious, even for Reborn.

"But how is that possible?!" Tsuna asked as he was on the verge of committing suicide. Nana looked at her son with confusion.

"Well I just called and asked him to become your tutor," she said to her little Tsu-kun who was about to pick up the nearest pointy object to stab himself. Tsuna stopped himself and took a look at his mother.

"Wait…TUTOR?!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~Tuna!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tsuna!~~~~~~~~~~Tuna!~~~~~**

**Yay I got the second chapter done, hope it was an improvement to the first.**

**I bet you can guess who the black haired boy is, it's a real giveaway. I wonder who should come in after him though. Any suggestions?**

**Tsu-chan: Tuna! Please don't hate me, and stop trying to kill me in your sadness *dodges random objects***

**Tsuna: B-but the things you made me think and feel, you're so mean T-T**

**Reborn: I liked it but if you dare let me turn out OOC or too OOC *click***

**Tsu-chan: *Gulp* don't worry Reborn I'll try *dodges from lamp*Tsuna stop throwing things at me,**

**Tsuna: But this is your entire fault.**

**Tsu-chan: Hey it's not my fault you're ukelicious as my friend would call you, my little tuna fish :3.**

**Tsuna:*throws table***

**Tsu-chan:*gets hit with table***

**Tsuna: Whoops poor table. **

**Reborn: Dame-Tsuna come let me tortu- I mean tutor you.**

**Tsuna: Noooo! *runs away***

**Reborn:*sigh* Review or eat bullets *shoots after Tsuna* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Tsu-chan here again with chapter 3! Sorry for the late update but I had exams (I didn't write cuz it would turn out bad not because I wanted to study, it still would not help me) and because of them I had horrible writer's block. Now is summer so I'll try to write a bit more, got nothing better to do anyways.**

**Thanks for the reviews they really make me happy and give me motivation and to AKF-chan yeah it was Yamamoto and I think I'll take that last advice as well.**

**Disclaimer: I barely even have $20 to my name, you expect me to own KHR?!**

**Ilovemilkilovemilkilovemilkilovemilkilovemilk!**

Tsuna was still in utter shock from the news. It was hard to swallow after all. He just gaped and looked from his mother, to Reborn and back to his mother.

"I can't believe it, how can Reborn be my tutor AND my father," Tsuna said to no one in particular but his mother heard this and just burst out in laughter. Tsuna gave his mother strange glances; as it was not every day you see your mother turn crazy.

"Tsu-kun why did you think Reborn is your father, you know that that role is taken by Iemitsu," Tsuna's mother told him with a light giggle in her voice. Tsuna sat there dumbfounded; he did not know what to say.

He had forgotten about Iemitsu due to his constant absence for 'construction work' as he called it. But Tsuna still wondered about the comment from Reborn.

"So… you're telling me… Reborn is not my father?" Tsuna asked slowly, afraid of being trolled.

"No of course not, who told you that?" Nana asked, still giggling. Tsuna turned to Reborn and saw him smirking under his hat. Suddenly rage and embarrassment arose in Tsuna as he turned red.

"REBORN! Why did you tell me you were my father?!" Tsuna practically screamed at Reborn in pure frustration. The kid nearly had a heart attack you can't blame him for being upset; anyone would react that way when a Spartan demon teacher from hell tells them that he is their father.

"I felt to, that's why," Reborn said in a matter-of-factly tone as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Tsuna just stared at his teacher in utter shock and disbelief.

"But then why did you have to say it that way '_Tsuna… I…am your father'. _What are you Darth Vader or something?!" Tsuna shouted at Reborn in frustration.

Reborn shot Tsuna a glare that screamed _'Shout at me again and I'll kill you'._ Tsuna immediately shut his mouth, call it intuition but something told him Reborn would make that threat come true. Tsuna let out a frustrated sigh as he resigned to his fate.

"Fine I give up, I guess I can't argue. So, Reborn will be my tutor? Peachy, just peachy."

Tsuna got up and started walking towards the stairs to go to his room. Reborn's gaze followed him until he disappeared from his view. When Reborn turned his attention back to Nana, she seemed to be deep in thought, not looking oblivious as she usually does. She then turns to Reborn and gives him an intense glare. He may not have shown it, but Reborn was surprised by seeing the usually kind woman look at him with such cold eyes.

"You better take good care of my Tsu-kun, I don't want to see him hurt especially not when his father's 'work' is involved," Nana said in a threatening voice that should not belong to her. Reborn smirked.

"So you knew?"

"Of course I knew, I mean what kind of construction worker has to work in the cold with penguins?!" Nana said making a reference to a postcard from her husband with penguins.

"Also, what kind of mother would I be if I didn't know what my baby will have to face in the future?"

"I guess you're right. Don't worry I'll _take good_ _care_ of him," Reborn assured with a smirk and a glint in his eyes. He got up and made his way towards his cute student's room. When he was by the door he paused for a moment, then he kicked open the door.

"HIIII Reborn, can't you knock and enter like a normal person?!" Tsuna screamed falling off his bed. Reborn nearly gave him a heart attack… again!

"Where is the fun in that?" Reborn replied looking smug, enjoying the expressions on his kawaii student's face.

"There's no fun in it but I won't have a heart attack every two minutes then. Oh what's the point, it's not like you listen to me anyways."

"Finally you understand something dame-Tsuna," was Reborn's simple reply as he took a seat by Tsuna's desk.

"You can count yourself as lucky dame-Tsuna; I won't do anything tonight but starting tomorrow, prepare yourself for tort- I mean tutoring."

With those lovely words of support and love **(note the sarcasm)**, Reborn left the room. Tsuna sat there for a moment, wondering what he had done wrong in his past life that the angels wanted to punish him. Maybe he had committed murder, rape or theft. It could also just be the demons being bored and helping their kind. Tsuna was now sure that Reborn had to be some demon from hell, coming to pass the time and Tsuna was the unlucky victim.

Growing tired from the day's events, Tsuna decided to resign for the day and resume his thinking tomorrow. He slipped off his clothes and changed into his blue pyjamas. He took off the lights and slipped under the safety of his blanket. His fatigue caught up with him and he welcomed the sleep that crept unto him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Tsuna's dream (light lemon) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Tsuna was on all fours, bending over slightly. He was panting heavily and red adorned his face all the way to his ears. His clothes laid somewhere in a corner of the room, on top of them laid a suit, a fedora and a yellow shirt abandoned and forgotten. Looming over the boy was a well-built body with a light tan and some scars. The sweat on his body was glistening from the moonlight peeking into the room. It travelled down his chest, unto his wash-board abs and down south to a place that many want to see._

_When Tsuna looked up he could see the heavenly body looming over him and all that was separating him from his 'prize' was that one piece of unwanted cloth. He looked at the person above him with lust and expectancy. His body felt so hot, he wanted release._

"_****** please," Tsuna whispered. The person smirked down at him._

"_Tell me what you want Tsuna," he said in his deep, husky voice. At this point Tsuna couldn't take it anymore._

"_Please Reborn I want it, let me suck your cock," he said pleadingly looking at Reborn's eyes._

_With those words, Reborn took off the last piece of clothing from his amazing body. He kneeled back a bit and let Tsuna come forward. Tsuna bent forward and took a hold of Reborn's huge cock. He slowly started stroking it, loving the hot and throbbing feeling. Then he gave it a slow lick, from the base to the head. He then gave it a light suck, and then he lowered his head more to take more of Reborn into his mouth._

_He started getting a rhythm by the time he got half of Reborn's cock in his mouth and went further down with each bob of his head. Reborn's hand slowly went to Tsuna's creamy ass and groped it. That was when he started spanking Tsuna._

"_Mmmhh R-Reborn," whined Tsuna at the sensation of having his ass spanked while sucking Reborn off._

"_More Reborn I-I want t-to be h-hit more," Tsuna said sounding like a masochistic wanton whore._

"_So you like being spanked, you little slut," Reborn said while raising his hand to land another hit. Tsuna moaned as he started deep-throating Reborn. The sensation of being spanked while having his mouth stuffed was too much for Tsuna. So as Reborn came into Tsuna's mouth and face, Tsuna came unto his bed and stomach. He sucked Reborn dry before disconnecting himself from his toy with an audible pop._

_Tsuna looked at Reborn with lust glazed eyes. He still felt a need, a need for Reborn. Reborn looked at him and saw that need. He smirked as he pulled Tsuna into his lap so that his back was against Reborn's lean chest._

"_What do you want me to do Tsuna?" Reborn purred into Tsuna's ear as he nibbled his ear._

_Tsuna was panting and had a heavy blush on his face as he was about to whisper what he wanted, what he needed._

"_Reborn… I...I want you to..."_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dream Finished xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"NOT EVEN IN MY DREAMS WILL I SAY THAT, OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Tsuna got up screaming. Apparently not even in his dreams will he beg Reborn, especially not for sex.

He was panting heavily with a deep shade of red on his face. Sweat was all over his body and he had a definite problem under the covers.

"Tsu-kun, are you okay?" Nana yelled up to her son.

"Yeah okaa-san I'm okay," Tsuna yelled back.

"_That's if dreaming about your teacher is okay,"_ Tsuna added as an after-thought.

"If you don't hurry you'll be late," he heard his mother yell up again. Tsuna looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was 7:55.

"HIII I'm gonna be late!"

Tsuna quickly stumbled out of bed to go take a shower since he had that little problem to take care of. In record time he was dressed and heading out the door. He sprinted as fast as his light frame could carry him. He was about to turn a corner when he collided with a firm body. He was about to fall, when hands suddenly slid around his waist and held him up. When he looked up, he saw that it was the same boy from yesterday. Tsuna suddenly took notice of their position and got a light tint of red on his cheeks. The boy had black hair and brown eyes. Tsuna noticed the warmth and life in them. Compared to yesterday, the boy looked much better.

"You okay there," the boy said with a voice as melodious as an angel's and a smile that could outshine the sun.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks a lot… umm?"

"Takeshi, Yamamoto Takeshi," he said sporting a huge smile.

"Thanks Yama…"

"Nuh uh uh~ Call me Takeshi," he said waving his finger at Tsuna.

"B-but I-"

"No buts," he said with a firm voice.

"*sigh* Fine, thanks Takeshi-kun. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi by the way, but you can call me Tsuna," he said giving a gentle smile. Takeshi stood there for a while mesmerized. That was the smile, the smile that gave him hope. Takeshi was about to ask Tsuna something when he heard a bell in the distance.

"HIII I'm late. Argh Hibari-san is going to bite me to death," Tsuna said in slight panic. Takeshi just stood there and then started laughing.

"Hahaha so you're also going to Namimori high, well let's get going quickly," he said with a happy-go-lucky face as he grabbed Tsuna's hand and made a run for it. They both ran as fast as they could to avoid reaching too late. They reached the gates of the school exactly five minutes late to see a pissed off Hibari Kyoya, waiting to bite herbivores to death. Hibari looked at Tsuna and Takeshi and raised his tonfas.

"Herbivores, for being late I'll bite you to death," he said in a cold voice, itching to bite the cute little herbivore and his friend.

"HIII g-gomenasai Hibari-san, please don't bite us to death," Tsuna said looking cute and afraid (to Hibari that's translated as ravishable). Hibari lowered his tonfas and glared at the boy with the cute looks. _Too cute to bite to death, but not to bite._ He smirked.

"Go now herbivores, before I change my mind," Hibari said while looking out for other herbivores to bite.

"A-arigatou Hibari-san," Tsuna said while pulling Takeshi behind him.

"Who was that, he seems _friendly_," Takeshi asked Tsuna, still smiling but that smile didn't reach to his eyes. There was a slightly hostile and sarcastic gleam in them.

"That's Hibari Kyoya, the head of the Disciplinary Committee. Do not get into trouble with him,please," Tsuna threatened slightly.

"I won't, promise," was Takeshi's simple reply with his sparkling smile he trudged on to Tsuna's guiding. When Tsuna reached his classroom, he turned to Takeshi.

"So, this is my stop. Which reminds me, what class are you in anyways?" Tsuna said, confused as to why he hadn't asked earlier.

"Oh I'm actually in this class, so I guess the same class as you"

"Okay well I think we better go in before…"

Before Tsuna could even finish his sentence, a bullet passed right in between Takeshi and him. Opening the door was a very pissed off Reborn, waiting for his dame-student to arrive.

"Dame-Tsuna you're late," Reborn said with the anger just seething off him.

"S-sorry sensei b-but I was helping the t-transfer s-s-student to class and therefore I was l-late," Tsuna explained and cowered away in fear, trying to avoid eye-contact with his steaming hot teacher. Suddenly Tsuna's eyes shot open wide.

"_Wait wait wait wait wait…WHAT!? I did not really just think that! But after that dream… no nonononononono NO! Sawada Tsunayoshi DO NOT think about that dream again,"_ Tsuna shouted at himself in his mind.

"Dame-Tsuna hurry and get to your seat and you *points gun at Takeshi* get in class and introduce yourself," Reborn said sounding a little less angry, but only a little. Takeshi walked up to the front of the class and showed his 20 carat smile.

"Yo I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you."

"Good, now go and sit in front of dame-Tsuna there," Reborn said pointing in Tsuna's direction.

"Hey _sensei_ I don't really like how you're addressing Tsuna," Takeshi said still smiling, but he was glaring at Reborn without anyone noticing.

"Don't tell me what to do _brat_ now sit and stay like a good boy," Reborn said smirking all the way. At this point you could see their auras clashing and they were having a conversation through glares. Tsuna was feeling very tense seeing this, he need to stop it and soon. But it seems for once the angels were on his side and helped him. The bell rang which signalled that class was beginning, which was Takeshi's cue to sit and Reborn's to teach.

Now that the class was finally in order again and Reborn started teaching, Tsuna got a little peace. Well as much peace as one can get with a trigger-happy teacher in front of you. He started thinking about his dream again. The way Reborn loomed over him, and his hand felt on his.. and he stopped his thoughts there when he felt a presence. He looked up and saw no other than his _beloved and oh-so-charming_ teacher.

"Dame-Tsuna stop day dreaming in my class, also see me after school today, you have another round of punishment coming your way," Reborn said pulling down his fedora towards the end of the sentence.

Tsuna visibly paled as he not only recalled the last punishment session but also that dream. He was screwed, for now he hoped not literally. As he looked out the window he can see the sky starting to darken. His day started off horrible and will end badly too.

"_It couldn't get any worse, right?"_

**Ilovemilkilovemilkilovemilkilovemilkilovemilk!**

**Wow I actually did it, I wrote chapter three. It could have been longer but I really wanted to update, but I'll try to make it longer next chapter. My friends always tell me I'm good at writing lemons but I don't think so, so any advice from you guys will really be appreciated! Tell me how it was please *bows*. Please review and constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

**Takeshi: Hahaha why do I seem so mean and jealous?**

**Tsu-chan: Sry Takeshi but that's how you came out, can I keep you that way please *kicked puppy face***

**Takeshi:*sweatdrop* I guess**

**Tsu-chan:*avoids being hit with DW flame* Tsuna why do you always try to kill me? T_T**

**Tsuna: Why did you let me dream of Reborn in that way you always pick on me?!**

**Reborn: I thought it was hot**

**Tsu-chan: Don't worry you will get your chance to hit Reborn just wait**

**Reborn: Dame-Tsuna? Hit me?! Tch when hell freezes over.**

**Tsu-chan: Yea yea deal with it, you'll see.**

**Reborn:*starts to shoot and chase Tsu-chan***

**Tsu-chan:*avoiding bullets and runs away from Reborn TO THE EXTREME!**

**Takeshi and Tsuna: Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
